fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynal (DS)
This page is about the Vivosaur. For the character, go to Dynal. Vivosaur Information # 104/174 Dynal Description: ' ' Excite AND poison skills with 100% success rates? Yes, Dynal is indeed the king! ' ' Excite AND poison skills with 100% success rates? All hail the king! Fossil Museum/Fossilary: Dynal in battle form exudes an aura of majesty and...POWER! To obtain: ' Defeat him (after storyline finish time machine first)' Bonus Data (Download) Class: Attack Mid-Range Stats and Skills (Max Rank) Fossil Fighters= |-| Fossil Fighters: Champions= Summary This is Dynal in his Battle Form. He is the final 'extraterrestrial' Vivosaur the player encounters, not counting Guhnash's three Brains. He is also the alien equivalent of Angato, or a parody of Onyx. Dynal has white hair, pink brow horns, and light blue wings. His support effects in the Support Zone give a more harsh handicap to the AZ enemy than most Vivosaurs with 99 Attack do for their own AZ Teammates (even more so than Frigi or Igno's handicaps). Since Dynal has 6 limbs, (two wings, two arms, and two legs,) this technically makes him a Dragon. All of Dynal's move's names, except his Team Skill, are based on terms of Royalty, he has the second hightest LP of all vivosaurs: 700. Dynal one of only two neutral Vivosaur who Aopteryx cannot transform into, the other being Dinomaton. He is also very fierce when teamed up with Raptin and Duna. Trivia *'Dynal' is technically not a Vivosaur, but a Dinaurian. *Unlike Spino or its relatives Dynal has wings as opposed to the usual Spines. *Although considered a Vivosaur, Dynal has 6 apendeges (2 arms, 2 legs, 2 wings), which would not classify him as a dinosaur, but really a dragon. It is one of only 3 dragons in Fossil Fighters. *With 99 Attack power, Dynal is the strongest Vivosaur. It shares this trait with T-Rex, Frigi (before Fossil Fighters: Champions), Igno, and Guhvorn. This also makes it him the strongest Neutral Vivosaur (contrary to Allo's description) and also the strongest Attack class Vivosaur, tied with T-Rex, Igno and Guhvorn. *'Dynal' is sometimes considered the equivalent of T-Rex because of his incredible skills and Top Attack Power. *He is the strongest of all Dinaurians. *He is the leader of the Dinaurians. *He is better used as a support unit as his support effects are incomparable to any other vivosaur's *In the Battle Stadium Vivosaur info, it says Dynal's length in it's Battle form, but doesn't mention any other forms. *'Dynal' was probably nerfed due to higher LP for Vivosaurs before he had 700 LP. With higher LP, the creators may have decided it was unfair to have such a strong vivosaur being able to do such incredible damage *In Fossil Fighters: Champions, Dynal's stats have dropped considerably. It is possible the game creators have nerfed him because he was incredibly overpowered in the previous game, having the best support effects in the entire game but also as strong as T-Rex as well. *Both Dynal and Zongazonga have -77 for every support stat. *If You look closely Dynal's wings are split in two *'Dynal's' diet on space sandwiches hints that he is an omnivore. ' ' Raptin (Vivosaur) Dynal (Vivosaur) Frigi ' ' ' 'Raptin (Vivosaur) ' ' Dynal ' (Vivosaur) N/A' Category:Vivosaurs Category:Neutral Vivosaurs Category:Downloadable Content Category:Unlockable Content Category:Non Dinosaur Vivosaurs Category:Large Vivosaurs Category:Dinaurians Category:Vivosaurs with Poison Skills Category:Vivosaurs with Excite Skills Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Mid-Range Vivosaurs